


A Way To Say Thank You

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: one-shots-supernatural 's Hellatus Challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Written for week 9 of <a href="https://tmblr.co/mzSUdIZwuggjXqh2A-AOLWg">@one-shots-supernatural</a> ’s Hellatus Challenge. Just a quick piece… nothing really to say about it…Its fluffy, maybe?</p>
<p>Prompt: ‘I was being sarcastic.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way To Say Thank You

“OUCH! SON OF A BITCH! Mother pus bucket! You dick weed, fucknut, twat-waffle! Motherfucker!”

Dean heard the yelling from the kitchen all the way to his bedroom. ‘What the hell is goin’ on?’ he thought. He left the comfort of his memory foam bed and made his way to the kitchen, the profanities becoming louder.

He stepped through the door, seeing you leaning over the table with a towel around your hand, the cloth tinged red. “Whoa, sweetheart! Are you ok? What happened?”

You looked up at the voice, gritting your teeth, as you pushed on the towel. “I’m absolutely perfect, Dean. Everything’s just wonderful!” 

Dean gave a soft snort. “Doesn’t look like it, princess.”

“ _I was being sarcastic_ , you jackass!” You tried to sound mad but your voice quivered as you made a grimace.

He walked over to you and held out his hand, offering you his palm. “Ok, sweetheart. Let me see your hand.”

You shook your head. “It’s nothing, Dean. Just a small cut.”

He didn’t move and narrowed his eyes. “Y/N. Let me see your hand.” His voice conveyed no refusal. You sighed in defeat and gave him your hand. 

Dean pulled the towel away and let out a soft gasp. “A small cut, my ass! You sliced through a fucking vein on the top of your hand! Luckily you don’t need stitches, but definitely a bandage! How the hell did you do that, Y/N?” He let go of your hand and grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink before sitting at the table. He motioned for you to sit as you mumbled something under your breath. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I said, I lost my grip on the knife while cutting an apple!” You snarled, sitting across from him as he opened the kit. 

Dean raised an eyebrow as he pulled out some ointment, gauze and tape. “An apple, huh?”

You turned away from him and felt your cheeks heat up as you spoke. “I was trying to make you guys a pie…”

He stopped his movements and turned his emerald eyes on you. His gaze turned to the counter, seeing the tin of pie crust and a cutting board of apple pieces. He latched his sight back on you, your eyes meeting his, utter surprise in his voice. “Sweetheart, you were makin’ us a homemade pie? Are you fuckin’ serious?!”

You shrugged. “You guys deserve it. Taking me in when my family was murdered by shifters last year, letting me stay here and do research for the cases, training me to hunt if needed. You and Sam didn’t have to. You could’ve left me to fend for myself, but you didn’t. You two do so much for others, not expecting anything in return. You’ve taken care of me all this time, so I thought I’d do something for you. Sammy gets a homemade chicken caesar salad, fully loaded, and you get a fresh cooked steak with potatoes. And for dessert, a homemade apple pie.”

Dean looked down, a loss for words, as he finished bandaging your hand and clasped it between both of his, his green eyes staring intensely at you. “Y/N, you do more than you realize around here. You make us smile and laugh more than we have since before we met you. You bring out a peace in us we thought we’d lost. You’re the light in my tunnel of darkness…uh… _our_ tunnel of darkness. Wouldn’t be the same without you, princess.” His speech had made you starstruck and your cheeks heated. They really felt that way about you? 

You had caught his slip-up and smiled at the meaning behind his words. He gave you a warm grin and without thinking, you reached over pressed your lips to his. After a second to process, he responded to your advance and you both lost yourself in the feel of the others’ mouths, deepening the kiss until you both pulled away, breathless.

His eyes fluttered open, breathing heavily, his voice low and sultry. “What was that?”

“Nothin’”, you shrugged with a smirk.

“Hmm…I wouldn’t say that was nothin’. But I wouldn’t mind a repeat of it either!” He gave you a wink and you rolled your eyes.

You gave him a quick peck before standing up and pulling him with you. “How about you help me finish making this pie, we’ll have dinner with Sam and then we can continue doing ‘nothin’ later tonight?”

With a sly smile, Dean leaned in close to you, bypassing your lips as he kissed the skin under your ear, his hands grasping tightly on your hips. You felt your heartbeat accelerate as he brought his lips to your ear. His husky whisper set your body aflame. “You got a deal, sweetheart.”

He pulled away and you let out a deep breath, trying to control your arousal. Here’s hoping you could make it through dinner.


End file.
